fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellhound's Decree
Description Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic is a type of Lost Magic that Kimiko learned from a book that Shen'Nefer gave her. This magic allows the Kimiko to take in the properties of hell into her body, which allows her to merge the those properties together in order to produce a special kind of fire that is viewed as the manifestation of hell. These dark purple flames that Kimiko is able to control is incredibly dangerous. What makes it so is that these flames feed off of Ethernano and magic power instead of oxygen. Since it doesn't feed off of oxygen, normal water doesn't affect it, in fact flames are hot enough to evaporate a large body of water within a minute because it doesn't feed on oxygen. The last unique ability these flames have awakens whenever Kimiko infuses her negative emotions with the fire. This gives the fire the ability to consume positive emotions and light, allowing Kimiko to give the flames darkness-like abilities. Kimiko is able to produce these flames from every part of her body because the properties of hell are merged together inside her body and are then emitted from her body. Since these flames come from her body, hellfire is just another part of her body. This means that Kimiko has absolute control over these flames. Skills *'Fire and Heat Consumption:' **Fire and Heat Immunity: *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Kimiko is able to produce as well as have complete control over hellfire and heat. Kimiko is able to produce and have control hellfire on a small and large scale allowing her to perform tasks that require precision with ease or create enough hellfire to turn an entire forest to ash within a very short period of time. Kimiko's control over hellfire is almost limitless, allowing her to manipulate and shape hellfire into almost anything she imagines. Her control over hellfire is so great that is able to change the hellfire's form to all four states of matter and then revert it back to its original form. **Incineration: Kimiko is able to increase the heat of an object or person to high enough levels to incinerate that object or person. In order to do so, Kimiko must maintain constant contact with that object or person for 15 seconds. *'Heat Aura:' This passive ability causes Kimiko to be surrounded by an intense aura of heat, making Kimiko's body hot to the touch. Kimiko's body heat is so hot that she is able to severely burn almost anything and anyone she touches. It is theorized that her body heat is so intense that she is able to fight the famous Sub-Zero in hand-to-hand combat without being frozen, in fact people believe that Raido will receive small burns whenever he touches her. Kimiko has demonstrated the ability to achieve flight by focusing and magnifying her heat aura to the point that she is able to lift herself off the ground. *'Hellfire Mimicry:' Spells *'Hell Kirin Purge:' Hell Kirin Purge is the Hell Kirin Cleanser's version of a Slayer's breath attack. Kimiko inhales deeply, then she exhales causing a large tornado of hellfire to be released from her mouth. The hellfire inflicts a lot of damage upon impact, resulting in the opponent being pushed back great distances as well as suffering fourth or even fifth degree burns. **'Hell Kirin Incinerating Breath:' Hell Kirin Incinerating Breath is the advanced version of Hell Kirin Purge. This version takes a lot longer to prepare, but it is capable of incinerating almost anything it touches. Kimiko releases hellfire from every part of her body in a similar way as a mage would release their Magical Aura. Kimiko then focuses her magic power to the hellfire around her causing its heat to increase dramatically. Kimiko continues to focus magic power into her aura of hellfire for two minutes and by that time the hellfire is hot enough to begin to burn away the ground beneath her. Once the desired temperature is reached, Kimiko shapes the aura of hellfire into a small compact sphere, which is located in front of her face. She then swallows the sphere and releases the hellfire from her mouth in the form of a giant blast. Due to the intense heat of the flames, the blast of hellfire is capable of incinerating most objects and sometimes even people immediately upon contact. *'Hell Kirin Fields of Punishment:' The Fields of Punishment is a place in the underworld reserved for punishing the most wicked. It's a place of eternal suffering and little hope of escape. This spell takes this place and gives it a physical form in the world of the living in the form of a powerful spell. *'Hell Kirin Fields of Asphodel:' *'Hell Kirin Vale of Mourning:' *'Hell Kirin Elysium:' *'Hell Kirin Isles of the Blessed:' *'Hell Kirin Inferno Fist:' **'Hell Kirin Incineration Fist:' *'Hell Kirin Apocalypse of Fire:' Trivia Permission was granted by Per Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic